KAMEN RIDER V1
by 8stardragonball
Summary: my first fic, warning VERY DIFFERNET FROM ORIGINAL SHOW.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this is my first story, I don't own any of the villains and Although I tried to be original with the names of the hero's they are still based on the main characters from the original Kamen Rider Series which is the property of Tokusatsu and this work of literate is for fan enjoyment not profit. I hope I covered everything if not please let me know.

Also if anyone has story ideas of what they would like see happen in this series let me know, I'm always open to suggestions. And although this take place in Japan characters don't look Japanese's so it's like an anime in that scene.

Kamen Rider

Episode 1

"Birth of Rider" part 1

It was a Friday afternoon near sunset and Jake Yukawa had decided to see a movie. As he was walking he thought he hear something (Sounds like quiet laughing).

"Greetings Jake Yukawa!" said a voice that startled Jake, he then looked up and his eyes widened. In front of him standing in a tree was a giant black talking Bat who was holding a bouquet of Roses.

"You're coming with me NOW!" said Bat mannishly and Jake ran for it but he could not out run Bat's flying and was quickly caught and taken away by Bat……

After many hours Jakes senses began to come back to him. He was in a dark room strapped to a metal table. Two people were in the room with him, he could tell that much. (What are they saying?)

"Colonel cybernetic remodeling is almost complete" said a the doctor in charge of the operation

"Very good how soon until he is ready for combat testing?" asked the colonel

"I can't say for shore we……." The two stopped talked when they noticed that Jake had become concuss the Colonel Smiled "So you're finally up" he laughed and approached Jake.

"Who are you" asked Jake who had just remembered he had been kidnapped.

"I am Colonel Zul my friend here is Doctor Ikawa, and you are a very luckily young man it's not every day someone like you is chosen to become a new Shocker member! " said Zul with pride,

"Shocker?" asked Jake was confused he had never heard of this organization and had no Idea why they would want him to be a member; he was only a 20 year old college student.

"Sacred Hegemony Of Cycle Kindred Evolutional Realm, are goal is simple to remove the many bickering Countries of the World with our own single Government" Zul said proudly.

Jake could not believe what he was hearing (these people must be crazy) "I still don't understand why do you want me to join your group, how can I possible help?'

"Look at what your wearing" said Zul and Jake noticed that his clothes had been replaced a full black body suit with blue armor around his chest, back,gloves, boots, he also had a red scarf around his neck.(I apologize to I could come up with a better way to describe the original Kamen Rider Look)

"Jake you are to become what we at Shocker call a remodeled human, part man part Animal in this case a Grasshopper" said "You are already mostly machine now but you have increased speed and strength more then enough power to take down any army regiment by yourself"

"And what stops me from using my new power to get at the people who kidnapped and turned me into a machine!" he was more angry then sacred now he wanted nothing more than to kill Zul and Ikawa, he tried with all his might to break his restraints but to no avail, Zul enjoyed Jakes act of defiance.

"Believe me Jake you're not the first one to try to break free and I doubt you'll be the last in one hour you will undergo the final part of the cybernetic remodeling process, your mind will be altered to make you a loyal and detected servant of Shocker!" after Zul finished specking he and left to prepare for the operation. Leaving Jake along.

An hour passed and Jake heard the sound of someone entering the room (This is it my life as I know it is over, I wonder does anyone know that I have gone missing will Shocker cover it up so no one will ask questions, am I really going help them take over the world?) all these thoughts and more went through Jakes head as Doctor Ikawa entered the room. (There's something different about him he seem worried about something) Ikawa went over to him and to Jake's surprise the Doctor began to remove the restraints.

"What are you doing?" asked Jake as he looked at Ikawa and saw sadness and remorse in his eyes.

"Please forgive me you have to understand I had no choice!" said Ikawa "When Shocker first approached me I had NO IDEA of what their true motives were" as soon as Jake was free he grabbed the Docter by the neck and lifted him up.

"Then why the HELL DID YOU TURN ME INTO A MACHINE!" demanded Jake "Why not go to the police like a normal person!" Doctor Ikawa was now struggling to breathe.

"Sh…Shocker has people everywhere in the highest levels of every government on the planet" explained Ikawa "If they ever suspected me of going to the law for help id be dead seconds after thinking of treason" Jake then let go of Doctor Ikawa who was gasping for breath. Jake still didn't trust Ikawa there was something he had to know.

"If that's true why risk everything by helping me?" asked Jake who looked at the man crying on the floor.

"I.. I couldn't take it anymore, I helped steal the lives of so many people, men, women even children for Shocker I thought if I could free you before the final part of cybernetic remodeling …." Suddenly alarms stated going off and Ikawa's face showed nothing but pure horror. "NO you have to leave now!" Screamed Ikawa "Quick say the word Henshin!"

"What?"

"It's the activation word for the cybernetics in your body it will give you the power to escape this place hurry before Zul figures out what I'm doing!"

Jake was still unsure, but seeing no other choice he said the word "HENSHIN!" then a helmet materialized around his head, it was a blue with red bug like eyes, silver antennae and a insect like mouth piece.

"I don't feel any stronger" said Jake

"I designed it so you would not notice the difference now break that wall down"

Jake looked at the metal wall "You're kidding that thing probably reinforced" but Jake when over to wall and pouched it anyway, to his great surprise he shattered the wall shattered like glass "WO!" Jake was astonished he then turned to Ikawa "Let get out of here!"

"Wait" Ikawa went to a nearby console and he pressed a button that reviled a secret room that contained a white and red 2005 Triumph Daytona 955i Motorcycle " This is the Cyclone it was designed for you when you were to join Shocker its fast you can use it to escape"

Jake then got on the Cyclone but Doctor Ikawa stud where he was "Aren't you coming?"

"NO ill stay and by you more time for you it's the very lest I can…" Just the Zul and his Shocker soldiers entered the the room

"Get Them!" Shouted Zul who's men grabbed Ikawa and were about to get Jake but he hit the and drove off leaving Shocker in the dust. Colonel Zul was furious, he turned to Ikawa

"YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO REGRET THIS!" Zul snapped and Ikawa spat at him.

"My only regret is not doing this sooner" the doctor was defiant and Zul would make shore he suffered for it.

"Take him way and send Spider after the runaway!" the guards dragged Ikawa way leaving Zul to ponder the situation.

Jake had been driving for ten minutes when he noticed he was being pursued, they were dressed in black with gas masks that hid their faces and belts with a silver eagle on it.. As one motorcycle came up and tried to run him off the road Jake got close enough to kick the Shocker solider off his bick. After that the other soldiers turned back and Jake thought he was clear then something yanked him off Cyclone.

Jake hit a tree head on breaking it on contact with his body, as he go up and the most disgusting thing he had ever saw. It walked like a person but had a spider like head and webbing like cape

"What are you?" asked Jake

"I am a remodeled human like you, you may call me Spider!" the creature then shot webbing from his mouth and tied up Jake from head to toe.

"Too easy" said Spider

However Jake used his new found strength to break the webbing and free himself, Spider was taken aback.

"What, No one's ever broken free of my webs before" said Spider stunned

"There's a first time for everything Freak!" Jake then instantly leapt in to the air and made a fist "RIDER PUNCH" the fist hit Spider square in the face and he went down, but only for a monument.

"Your strong that's good Shocker needs fighters with your strength"

"Sorry Spider but I'm not interested!"

"Then YOU DIE!" Spider leaped at Jake pining him down, but Jake kicked him off. Spider and Jake both got up and charged each other

Spider kicked Jake in the gut but he garbed Spider's leg and flipped him over, as Spider when flying Jake jumped into the air again and yelled "RIDER KICK" the kick hit Spider and when he touched the ground he exploded. As Jake looked at the creator caused by Spider 's destruction the thought (THIS IS INCREADABLE, but I better be careful this type of power could be dangerous!) he then got back on Cyclone and headed for Tokyo.

Back at the Shocker base Colonel Zul reporting to his superior and the image of an Eagle turned blue before the colonel.

"So Doctor Ikawa is dead a pity he was good at his work" the voice said

"Don't worry Ikawa can be replaced" said Zul reassuringly

"And what of Jake Yukawa is it true that he killed Spider while escaping?" Zul was afraid of answering but he knew better then to lie to the Great Leader of Shocker.

"Yes…. But I assure you I have a plan to deal with Yukawa" said Zul

"I hope so, you must capture or kill him Colonel Zul do not fail SHOCKER!" then the blue glow disappeared.

PS if your wondering the way Jake knew who to perform the attacks its because the were programmed into him when Shocker remodeled him.

Pleases review.


	2. Birth of Rider part 2

I don't own any of the villains and Although I tried to be original with the names of the hero's they are still based on the main characters from the original Kamen Rider Series which is the property of Tokusatsu and this work of literate is for fan enjoyment not profit. I hope I covered everything if not please let me know.

Also if anyone has story ideas of what they would like see happen in this series let me know, I'm always open to suggestions. And although this take place in Japan characters don't look Japanese's so it's like an anime in that scene.

"Birth of Rider" Part 2

A young woman walked down the dark streets of Tokyo, she had long black hair, blue eye and the face of a woman younger then she really was. She was dressed in a business suit and had glass. She was on her way home from a long business meeting and wanted nothing more than to claim in to bed and get some sleep, however as she was turned the street corner she saw a young man dressed in a black school uniform.

"I've been waiting for you" he said.

He was a handsome young man with short brown hair and yellow eyes; he had a clam voice the older woman was hypnotized by. By his appearance she guessed he was 19 or 20, He then turned to her and their eyes meet.

"Come to me" he commanded and she obeyed, walking to him slowly as if she was in a trance. She did not know why she was doing this but she did not have the will power to resist, she wants him to hold her in his arms.

"Kiss me" he say when they final embrace, the woman leans in to kiss but the young man opens his revealing a pair of two long FANGS! He then bites her neck and begins to drink all the blood in her body…

"THE VAMPIRE KILLER HAS CLAMS HIS 3rd VICTEM!" said the news 4 Ackerman as Tokyo University students Ryan Akaki and his girlfriend Amy Minami watched and listened intensely while taking notes. They worked for the University News paper and were doing a story on the vampire killer.

"Like before the victim was in her early twenties, with type O blood and two small holes in her neck, so far there aren't any suspects and the police urge every to take extra precaution when out at night…" Amy turned off the TV and turned to her boyfriend.

"We need to get more info" Amy was 19, with brown eyes and hair with a short pony tail; she was dressed in a pink shirt with blue jeans and pink high-tops.

"No offence Amy but how are we going to do that?" Ryan was 20, with blond hair and green eyes; he was dressed in a white shirt with black pants and black sneakers. "The police don't know anything about this guy and I don't want to go asking the victims' families anything just so you get your story" Ryan was the kind of person who printed the truth while Amy wanted only to print stories with excitement. Amy then gave him a look.

"Come on Ryan we both know that good reporters find out things on their own, besides I have a plan!" Amy said reassuringly but that only made Ryan nervous.

"Please tell me you're not going to do anything stupid like use yourself as bait!" Ryan saw her smile and he knew that was exactly what she was thinking. He then grabbed her and looked her in the eye."ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No... IM SMART!" said Amy sharply "Think of it the two of use find and expose the Vampire Killer; it will be the story of the year!"

"Yay I can see it now stupid College girl becomes 4th VICTEM!" Ryan said sarcastically which only made Amy mad.

"RYAN YOU'RE SUCH A COWERD!" Amy crossed her arms.

"Sorry but I don't want to see you get KILLED!"

"I AM PERFACTLY CAPABLE OF….."

"What are you two fighting about now?" asked Jake who had just entered the room to find his two friends fighting. Jake had short spiky brown hair with blue eyes; he was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Well Amy wants to set she self up on a date with the Vampire Killer and get herself killed!" said Ryan who then sat down in a chair.

"The what?" asked Jake and both Ryan and Amy's eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't know, he's this guy who kills women by drinking their blood" said Amy

"What like a vampire?" asked Jake.

"I'm shore it's not really a vampire, thing like that don't exist" said Ryan but Jake wasn't so shore he remembered is fight with Spider and wondered if this killer was really a Shocker remodeled human.

AT SHOCKER BASE

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" demanded Colonel Zul who was yelling at Shocker Remodeled Human Bat "I told you to find Jake Yukawa and instead you're attracting attention from the police and the media by killing those women, don't you know the important of keeping are existence secret!" Zul was 35. He was dressed in a blue military uniform with black gloves, boots and a belt with the Shocker Eagle on it ; he had an eye-patch over his right eye and a blue and black military hat on his head.

"I'm sorry colonel" said Bat apologetically "But I can't help it, I was fused with a vampire bat and they drink blood I need it to survive"

"You need also need to obey me if you want to survive is that understood, NOW GO AND COMPLETE YOUR MISSION!" ordered Zul

"YES COLONEL" with that the remodeled human left the room to find Jake.

Amy was sitting on a bench in the park where the first victim had been killed; she was not alone however both Jake and Ryan were near by keeping an eye on her from a distance but even thought they could see her Ryan did not like this one bit.

"This is not a good idea what if she gets hurt!" asked Ryan

"Ryan as long as we're here nothing will happen to Amy" said Jake

After waiting for another hour Jake and Ryan were starting to get hunger but Amy sat patiently.

"It's getting late how long you think she'll wait?" asked Ryan

"I don't know" Jake was starting to get hungry. "I'm going to find a hotdog stand or something"

"Okay but hurry back"

Jake did not want to leave his friend especially if the killer was with Shocker (ill only be five minutes nothing will happen to them in that time) he told himself….

Bat had spent the last 4 hours looking for Jake and was walking through the park looking for dinner when he saw a young women sitting alone on a bench, he could tell that she had type o blood because of his special ability. He turned into his human form and approached her,

Amy saw the man stop in front of her and she looked up at him, he was around her age with short brown hair and yellow eyes.

"Can I help you?" Amy asked the guy looking her strait in the eyes.

"I thick so" he smiled "Come to me!"

Then for some strange reason Amy found herself attracted to him and did as she was told.

"Good now kiss me"

Amy leaned in and Bat prepared to claim his victim when without warning he was tackled by a man who jumped out of the bushes.

"GET YOUR HAND"S OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Ryan grabbed the man by to collar who then turned into his true form Bat!, which freaked Ryan out. "WHAT THE HELL!" Bat dispatched Ryan by tossing him aside with his strength right into a tree.

With Ryan out cold Bat turned his attention back to Amy who was about to regain consciousness as the remodeled human moved towards her…

Jake was on his way back when he heard Amy scream

"DAMN IT!" he began to run back when he remembered that he was now a remodeled human and had the power to protect those he cared about.

"I hope this still works" he said "HENSHIN!" the blue and black suit then materialized around him and the bug eyes on his helmet turned red.

"Cyclone!" once transformed Jake has the power to summon his motorcycle Cyclone to him vie the antennae on his helmet…

"NO!" said Amy as she backed away from Bat (Ryan was right what was I thinking? Now I'm going to DIE!) Bat was just about reach her when a man on a motorcycle came roaring towards him. Bat flew to the nearby tree to avoid being hit. The man then stopped in-between Amy and Bat then got off his bick, that's when Bat knew who it was. Jake then turned to Amy and pointed to Ryan who was still out cold.

"Get him Out of here!"

"But who…"

"NOW!"

Amy then when to Ryan's side as her savior dealt with Bat, when she reached he she checked his pulse, he had one and was beginning to stir.

Jake stared at bat with pure hatred that would have been noticeable if not for his helmet.

"I remember you, you're the freak kidnapped me!"

"And you're the one who killed Spider, I must say I was impressed!" said Bat admirably who then jumped from the tree and flew strait at Jake who was hit by the remodeled humans powerful wings and fell to the ground, his suit had protected him but he was still injured. Bat attacked again but this time Jake rolled out of the way and got behind Bat and grabbed him.

"Let Go!" said Bat as Jake jumped into the air and tossed the remodeled human. Bat crashed into a tall tree breaking some branch's on the way down. Jake landed near him.

"DAMN YOU!" Bat opened his wings and many small bat's came flying out towards Jake who was quickly swarmed by them; they were attacking him from every angle there was nothing he could do. This made bat very pleased. "A pity you would have been a fine addition to Shocker, oh well ill let my pets finish you while I get a sneak" he then turned his attention back to Amy who was trying to help Ryan up when she saw Bat approach.

"Oh GOD!" she knew she would never out run him carrying Ryan. But she was not willing to leave him behind. Jake saw that his friends were in danger and then it happened; for some unexplained reason he knew to say it.

"RIDER FLASH!" a bright light surrounded Jake, Bat turned around and saw that his pet's had been driven away by the light.

"What?" asked Bat

"BAT! I will not forgive for what you for what you have done!" stated Jake

Bat then jumped in to the air attack again but as he flew towards his enemy jumped and Jake made a fist.

"RIDER PUCH!" the fist hit Bat who fell and landed on his back, as he struggled up he saw Jake for the final time, "RIDER KICK!" Jake hit Bat in the chest. The remodeled human stumbled back.

"Do…Don't think… you…. have won S…SHOCKER WILL …Still…triumph!" said Bat who then exploded. Jake then went over to Amy and Ryan.

"Are you all right?" asked Jake

"y…Yes were fine" said Amy who was holding the injured Ryan.

"Good, take care" Amy watched in silence as the man who saved her got on his Motorcycle.

"WAIT!" said Amy and he looked back at her "who are you?"

"Call me…" Jake took a monument to come out with a good name "Kamen Rider" then head road away on Cyclone.

The end for now episode three coming soon.


	3. Scorpions Sting

I don't own any of the villains and Although I tried to be original with the names of the hero's they are still based on the main characters from the original Kamen Rider Series which is the property of Tokusatsu and this work of literate is for fan enjoyment not profit. I hope I covered everything if not please let me know.

Also if anyone has story ideas of what they would like see happen in this series let me know, I'm always open to suggestions. And although this take place in Japan characters don't look Japanese's so it's like an anime in that scene.

Kamen Rider

Episode 3

"Scorpion's Sting"

Colonel Zul watched as the doctors finished the cybernetic remodeling of Shockers newest remodeled human member. The person Shocker had selected had been a murderer on death row and Zul thought a person like that could just be what he need to eliminate Jake Yukawa or Kamen Rider as he now called himself. As he watched one of the doctors turned to him.

"Colonel cybernetic remodeling in completed" the doctor who was much younger then Ikawa and unlike his predecessor was quite pleased with his work "May I present the newest addition to Shocker's remodeled humans Scorpion!" the doctor filliped a switch releasing Scorpion from the medal table where he was restrained, Scorpion then stud up, his body was dark red, he had a claws for hands and a tail on his back, finally his head was like a real scorpions head.

"This feels great!" said Scorpion who liked the power his new body gave him, he then turned to Zul. "WHEN DO I GET TO KILL SOMEONE!" he said eagerly and Zul could tell he was sadistic, but at Shocker that was considered an asset.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Scorpion you will have a chance to kill, but first you must prove your loyalty by completing a very important mission for Shocker" said Zul and Scorpion knelled.

"Tell me what I must do Colonel" said Scorpion…

Tokyo

Jake, Ryan and Amy were sitting together in a small coffee house near the university. Jake stared at school news paper for several minutes in stunned silence; he could not believe what it said.

"So…" he said trying to remain calm "what is a Kamen Rider exactly?" asked Jake who was now regretting giving his alter ego a name.

"He's masked hero who rides a motorcycle" said Amy who had done a story in the newspaper about how Kamen Rider had saved her and defeated The Vampire Killer aka Shocker remodeled human Bat "he's also incredibly strong, when he kick the bat-thing it exploded!"

"Sound's like a hero from one of those stupid live actions shows I watched when I was a kid" said Ryan and Amy got annoyed, although Ryan had been attacked by Bat he did not fully believe what he saw was actually a monster.

"I'm telling you guys this could be big, in fact I have an appointment with the editor of the city news paper!" said Amy which made Ryan and Jake stunned.

"Wait you mean there actually interested in your story?" asked Ryan who was shocked that any professional newspaper would even consider printing one of Amy's crazy stories and Jake was worried about Amy.

"Amy maybe you should think this over I mean do you have any proof that this Kamen Rider guy exists" even without a lot of evidence to support her Jake knew Amy would go to any length and not rest until she got her story. After finishing her coffee Amy prepared to leave.

"Sorry guys but I have to go the appointments at noon" Amy took out some money to pay for her share of the coffee and then left to find a taxi cab. After she left Ryan and Jake looked at each other.

"Do you think they will actually run her story?" asked Jake

"Ether way it's bad" said Ryan and Jake was confused.

"What mean by that?" Jake asked "I thought you would be happy for her"

"I am, it's just it they print her story it will go to her head" said Ryan "and if they don't she will be crushed emotionally, she will blame herself and it will affect her for months"

Jake knew Ryan was right; Amy's dream was to be a professional news woman and was giving her hopes up on this interview…

Amy was in the back of a taxi cab putting on her makeup when her eyes widened with excitement, she could see the News building (This is it my big chance) she turned to the driver.

"Please stop here" said Amy but instead of stopping the driver kept on going "what are you doing!" demanded Amy and the driver turned around.

"I'm sorry Miss Minami but…" he said as he reveled his true form, it was Scorpion "Those who see Shocker must DIE!" he then grabbed her neck and laughed sadistically…

Jake was walking back to the university when his cell phone went off; he checked caller idea and saw that it was Amy. He then pressed the green button to take the call.

"Hollow Amy" he said but the voice that answered was not Amy's.

"Sorry but Amy's indisposed right" the voice made Jakes eyes widen he recognized it at once.

"ZUL!" Jake said with hatred "What have you done with Amy!" he demanded.

"Don't worry she's fine for now, but she won't remain that way unless KAMEN RIDER shows up at the shipyards in Tokyo city bay you have one hour be there or the girl dies!" said Zul who then hung up and Jake was left clutching his cell, he then ran into a nearby ally.

"HENSHIN"….

Tokyo City Bay

Scorpion stared at Amy who was suspended from crane, he wanted so badly to kill he could barley control himself. He then approached Zul who was standing next to him with a bunch of grunts.

"Colonel Zul sir" Scorpion said ever so politely "You promised me the girl why can't I have her now!"

"Patients, you will get to kill the girl but not before Kamen Rider is dead" said Zul but Scorpion still was not satisfied.

"How do you know he will even show?"

"Because he values the life of this girl that was made obvious during his fight with Bat, trust me he'll be here any minute" and sure enough a few seconds latter Zul could see Cyclone approaching them fast

Jake stopped Cyclone then got off and approached the Shocker members.

"ZUL!" shouted Jake

"Kamen Rider, welcome to your death attack!" at Zul's commanded Scorpion and the Shocker grunts rushed towards Jake and the fighting began. The grunts pulled out there daggers and started attacking Jake from all angles; Jake took out the first attacker with a well placed kick and next two by dogging as they prepared to attack with their daggers which caused the two grunts to hit each other, the next one charged him from behind but Jake grabbed and flipped the grunt taking his dagger which he throw and impaled another grunt, jack then jumped into the air to take out the last grunt "RIDER PUCH!" the final grunt went down and Zul was not happy "FOOL's Scorpion finish him Now!"

Scorpion and Jake then began their fight, Scorpion attacked with his stinger but Jake dogged then he and remodeled human embraced each other. Jake got in some pouches but Scorpions armored body was too tough.

"I'm going to enjoy killing that girl" said Scorpion as he attacked with his stinger again, but he had just made a big mistake by threatening Amy, with lighting fast reflexes Jake grabbed the stinger.

"RIDER CHOP!" the stinger was now permanently removed from the remodeled humans body, although wondered Scorpion still had some fight in him and charged but before he could reach his enemy Jake jumped into the air. Scorpion looked up in air and Zul relished what was happening.

"MOVE!" the colonel yelled but it was too late.

"RIDER PUCH" said Jake as his fist hit Scorpion in head, the remolded human stumbled and Jake jumped into the air again "RIDER KICK!" after being hit Scorpion went flying and when he hit the ground he exploded.

Zul was furious now he had lost three remodeled humans to Kamen Rider, then pulled out a remote control "KAMEN RIDER SAY GOOD BY TO THE GIRL!" he pressed the button and then ran off; the crane that had been holding Amy suddenly let her dropped her. Jake had run as fast as he could fortunately he was able to catch her. He then checked her pulse she had one.

"Amy…Amy!" as he said her name Amy opened her eyes.

"K…Kamen Rider what happened where the monster?" she then look around franticly.

"Its okay I took care of him, your safe now" Amy then exhaled.

"Thanks for saving me again" she said as Jake turned to leave.

"Try to be more careful" he then turned to leave but Amy stopped him and he turned to her.

"Would you mind giving me a lift after this I don't feel safe taking a taxi" Jake knew she had been through a lot with Bat and Scorpion so he agreed.

" No problem" said Jake and then he and Amy road away on Cyclone.

The end for now please review.


	4. Killer Bee and Snake

I don't own any of the villains and Although I tried to be original with the names of the hero's they are still based on the main characters from the original Kamen Rider Series which is the property of Tokusatsu and this work of literate is for fan enjoyment not profit. I hope I covered everything if not please let me know.

Also if anyone has story ideas of what they would like see happen in this series let me know, I'm always open to suggestions. And although this take place in Japan characters don't look Japanese's so it's like an anime in that scene. (You will notice that although the title says Kamen Rider V1 Jake will only be called Kamen Rider, that will change when V2 shows up latter on)

Kamen Rider V1

Episode 4

"Killer Bee and Snake Attack"

The young girl ran as fast as she could through the forest but the monster was still behind forest.

"Help somebody please help me!" she screamed as she tripped over a loge, she then turned and could see her pursuer which had the figure of a women but looked like a bee with yellow and black stripes ,bug eyes and insect wings on her left and right shoulders.

"Little girl you cannot escape from me" said Shocker remodeled human Killer Bee who laughed as she spoke.

The girl who was 14 years of age then began to cry knowing that she was about to die "Why are you doing this?"

Killer Bee then smiled and spoke as thought she was talking to a 5 year old who asked a stupid question "Because you seen too much and I can't risk you exposing Shockers plans" she then pulled out her blade and approached the helpless girl who could only do one thing, scream…

Jake was on his motorcycle (which was Cyclone in camouflage form) heading to the Shocker facility where he had been turned into a remodeled human when he heard what sounded like a scream coming from the forest, he then turned off the road and headed in the direction were the sound had come from and a few seconds later he saw a young girl who was being attacked by someone who looked like a cross between a women and an insect. Jake knew right away that it was a remodeled human and he then charged at her. Killer Bee managed to get out of the way at the last second.

"YOU!" she said when she saw who her attacker was.

"Shocker! I'll tell you once go now or you'll end up like the other remolded humans I've fought" Jake warned.

Killer Bee then clutched her fist she did want to leave, but knowing what happened to Spider, Bat and Scorpion she decided it best to retreat for now.

"Rider Shocker will kill you" she then jumped into the air and retreated, after she was gone Jake got off his motorcycle and when to the girl who then embraced him.

"Thank you!" she said as tears came from her eyes and she became to weep…

Jake had taken the girl to a nearby dinner, he wanted to know more about why she was attacked but decided not to rush her.

"So what's your name?" Jake asked gently and the girl looked at him nervously for a second before specking.

"Anzu… Anzu Oki, you?"

"Jake Yukawa" Jake decided pick his words carefully "Anzu what happened back there in the forest?"

"You wouldn't believe me" said Anzu who looked at the floor as she spoke.

"After seeing that bee woman I think ill believe just about anything now" Anzu then looked up at Jake and took a deep breath.

"My family and I live in a small village in the mountains just north of here; about a week ago the mayor was approached by wealth woman"

"Go on"

"She offered a lot of money to allow her to do some digging in mountains, and that's when the wearied stuff started happening"

"What do you me wearied?" asked Jake

"People started disappearing, every day more and more people just vanished with no explanation" she then began to cry again "My family had decided to leave when that THING ATTACKED US!"

There was no doubt in Jakes mind that the disappearances were somehow connected to the digging and that Shocker was responsible, Jake then got up from seat.

"Anzu I think I can help you"

"How?" Anzu asked with hope in her voice.

"I have a friend who's good at handling situations like this, I can't go into detail but it's important you stay here until I get back"

"How is your friend going to help what does he do?" asked Anzu

"He fight's monster like the one that attack you" Jake then left the dinner and headed to Anzu's village.

As Killer Bee walked to the control room of the base Shocker had built into the mountains a week earlier she saw a filmier face, the other women was dressed in a smart business suit and looked like someone's secretary but Killer Bee knew she was more then she appeared.

"Snake now what do I own the pleasure of this visit?" asked Kill Bee to Shocker remodeled human Snake.

"Colonel Zul thought you could use some help after you let that girl escape" said Snake "if what we're doing here gets out..."

"IT ALREADY HAS the girl escaped with the help of Jake Yukawa and I bet you by now she's told him everything she knows" said Killer Bee who noticed Snakes eyes widen with anger.

"And you didn't stop him?!" said Snake outraged at her fellow remolded humans act of cowardice.

"I didn't have plan at the time" said Killer Bee "But I do now!" Killer Bee then elaborated on her plan to Snake.

When Jake arrived at Anzu's village he discovered that it was completely devoid of life there was absolutely no one left. As he looked around he saw what looked liked tire tracks, he followed them to the entrance of a big cave.

"This is big the people must be in there" as Jake the approached he heard cries for help, since being remodeled he became able to hear thing from long distances away. Jake then rushed into the cave and saw that the interior had been converted into an underground base.

In the control room Snake and Killer Bee watched Jake's progress through the base vie security cameras.

"He's walked right into our hands" said Killer Bee gleefully "Snake if you'll do the honors "

"Gladly" said Snake who pressed a button on a nearby console.

Jake stopped when he came to a room with a dead end he then turned to go back but before he could a metal door closed down on the room trapping him.

"Kamen Rider!" said a female voice and Jake looked up to see the image of a women who had her face and eyes hidden behind a snake-like helmet.

"Who are you and what having you done with the people of this village?" demanded Jake.

"I am Snake, and the people of this village are about to join the ranks of Shocker with me and my fellow remodeled humans!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it… HENSHIN!" the suit materialized around Jake turning him into Kamen Rider.

"RIDER PUCH" said Jake who punched the metal door but to his astonishment the door did not break "What?"

"Kamen Rider the walls in this room are 100% reinforced even a remodeled human such as yourself can't escape"

"You can hold me in here forever!"

"I won't need to there is very little air in that room and I suspect you will suffocate within a few minutes" she then smiled before the monitor when blank and Jake slammed his fist against the wall.

"Curse Shocker turning an entire village into remodeled humans unforgivable!" Jake then began to think of a way to escape, he began to pace the room "The walls are reinforced, but what about the FLOOR" Jake then knelled down made a fist and punched the floor.

The people in the detention area look up as the ceiling above them exploded and Jake landed next to them.

"What are you one of them?" someone asked.

"I'm here to save you is everyone alright?" asked Jake.

"Yes please gets use out of here!"

"Stand back" said Jake as he approached the cell that held the people of Anzu's village "RIDER CHOP!" the bars were sliced off "Hurry everyone run!"

In the control room Snake and Killer Bee watched in horror as the villagers felled the compound.

"You said that room was reinforced" said Killer Bee accusingly at Snake.

"This was your plan and this would have never happened if you hadn't let him and the girl escape in the first place!" said Snake sharply.

"Enough of this if we don't kill him now the Great Leader will have our heads for this failure" said Killer Bee who then left the room with Snake…

As Jake exited the cave he was cough off guard by Killer Bee who flow strait into him, grabbing him by the shoulders and carrying him into the air with her, she took him to the top of the mountain and then let go. Jake landed on the top of the mountain where Snake was waiting for him, before he could defend himself Snake pulled out her wipe.

"Die rider! "She said as the wipe struck Jake causing him sharp pain, Jake stumbled back as she attacked again but this time he garbed the wipe.

"What?" said Snake as Jake jumped into the air.

"RIDER PUCH"

After being hit Snake lost her balance and tumbled down hit, Killer Bee who was still in the air noticed this and flew at Jake again, but this time he heard her coming and as she approached he Jumped in to the air again.

"RIDER KICK!"

Killer Bee screamed as she hit the ground and exploded the villagers who had witnessed that battle cheered.

When she finally came to a stop at the bottom of the mountain Snake saw that Killer Bee had been destroyed.

"Damn you Kamen Rider, I'll get you for this insult" said Snake who stumbled into the woods.

An hour latter Anzu smiled with joy as she was reunited with her parents, and as Jake watched from a distance he began to realize that it was up to him and him along as Kamen Rider to stop Shocker.

"Shocker I swear as long as I live you will fail in your sick and twisted plans" then Jake as Kamen Rider road away on Cyclone.

The end for now.


	5. SUPER1 Conspiracy

I don't own any of the villains and Although I tried to be original with the names of the hero's they are still based on the main characters from the original Kamen Rider Series which is the property of Tokusatsu and this work of literate is for fan enjoyment not profit. I hope I covered everything if not please let me know.

Also if anyone has story ideas of what they would like see happen in this series let me know, I'm always open to suggestions. And although this take place in Japan characters don't look Japanese's so it's like an anime in that scene. (You will notice that although the title says Kamen Rider V1 Jake will only be called Kamen Rider, that will change when V2 shows up latter on)

Kamen Rider V1

Episode 5

"SUPER-1 Conspiracy" part 1

It was passed midnight when the security guard made his nightly rounds through the dark corridors of the K-Corp building wishing he could just go home, K-Corp may have been one of Japan's finest corporations and made many technical achievements in the last 20 years. But never once in his 10 years as a security guard had someone tried to break into the building and for good reason. Chairmen Yuta Kewa had spent millions on his corporation's headquarters outfitting it with one of the best security system money could buy, you'd have to be inhuman to have any chance of getting in…

Fortunately for Shocker remolded humans were more than qualified to hand this kind of industrial espionage.

As he and Snake entered the room Shocker remodeled human Cobra was impressed with the way the office reflected both power and wealth.

"The chairman shore knows how to spend his money" said Cobra admirably as he and Snake made their way to the safe behind the desk with of curse had an encrypted security code, Cobra was about to break it with force when Snake stopped him.

"No need for that" said Snake who pulled out a key card which she used to open the safe which contained many documents, sums of money and a small metal case which Snake removed with the upmost care.

"All this for something so small?" asked Cobra.

"Don't let its size fool you within this metal case is Super-1!" exclaimed Snake with pride.

"Super-1?" asked Cobra.

"K-Corps new prototype weapon, it will be used to create the ultimate remodeled human!"

Snake then proceeded to open the box and remove Super-1.

"With this not even Kamen RI…WHAT!" said Snake startled and Cobra turned to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Cobra…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASENT THERE!" demanded Colonel Zul when the two remodeled humans returned to the Shocker base empty handed "Our contact in K-Corp assured us that Super-1's inventor placed it inside the K-Corp vault before leaving"

"I don't know what tell you Colonel, after Snake realized it wasn't in the case we searched the entire building for Super-1 but found no trace of it" said Cobra.

Zul in frustration cursed and then turned to the remolded humans.

"We have no choice now, Snake tell are contact that were going with the backup plan"

"Yes Colonel" said Snake…

"It is my distinct pleasure to welcome you all to the Kewa Corporation" said the K-Corp representative to the Tokyo University Students who were visiting the building as part of a tour arranged by the University, as there guide lead them into the building he began to elaborate on the company's history " Yuta Kewa founded the Kewa Corporation in 1971 as a small family company that has since then grown into one of Japans finest…"

"I can't believe were actually standing here" said Jake who had always dreamed of stepping foot into the K-Corp HQ ever since he was very little.

"I know K-Corp rarely opens its doors to the public like this" said Ryan, Amy however rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you two are actually falling for K-Corps little shard" said Amy who unlike Jake and Ryan had nothing good to say about K-Corp.

"Common Amy what is it that you have against K-Crop?" asked Jake.

"The Kewa Corporation is no different from other corrupt companies who all have the same goal" said Amy matter-of-factly.

"Really and what Goal is that?" asked Ryan skeptically.

"Make a profit by ANY means necessary"…

As he walked home from school Shinichi Tsukuba could swear that he was being followed, the black van had been trailing him for the last hour and he had seen enough movies to know that was a bad thing. As he turned down a street corner he saw the chance to lose his pressures. There was an alleyway that led to the subway station that Shinichi had taken many times to get home. Shinichi waited until he was close enough to before he turned and ran as fast as he could. After ten minutes of running the 10 year old was finally out of breath.

"That was to close" said Shinichi who was trying to catch his breath when he felt a hand on his solder, he turn around and his eyes widened as he came face to face with a human sized bird.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice" Said Chairman Kewa who was an old man in his early 70's "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Thank you Chairman, but I'll pass for now"

"Suit yourself, please sit down"

Professor Tsukuba sat across from his boss who gassed out his office window for several monuments before speaking.

"I must say Professor Tsukuba you are one of the Kewa Corporations best researchers, I myself have seen the blueprints to Super-1 and I must say it shows pure genus" said Kewa admirably "if your available I would like take to you about a promotion with me, Say over lunch"

"Chairman I am honored" said Tsukuba ever so respectfully "But I can't my wife is visiting her sister in Hiroshima this weekend and I need get home to my Son, I'm sorry sir"

"No need to apologize Professor" said Kewa understandingly "As my own father once said Family must always come…" suddenly Kewa's secretary entered room.

"Kyoko I thought I said.."

"Chairman there's call from a man on line one for Professor Tsukuba" she said with worried voice.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tsukuba

"It's your son"

Amy's gut told her something was up when K-Corp security had asked the students to leave the building without giving an explanation. She was now on her laptop attempting to find out why, although Ryan and Jake were bugging her about it.

"Amy you do realize what you're doing is illegal right?" said Ryan who had been pleading with her to reconsider ever since that had returned to the university.

"Ryan's right Amy if your caught trying to break into the K-Corp security system you could go to jail for who knows how long" said Jake who was seriously worried Amy would get herself into trouble so deep not even Kamen Rider would be able to help her .

"You guys worry too much" said Amy reassuringly "I won't get caught"

"How can you be shore?" asked Ryan and Amy smiled at her boyfriend.

"Because I'm using a password I got off our tour guide" before Jake and Ryan could ask how she pulled that off Amy had seceded in logging on.

"You see now, let's see what was happening just before we left" said Amy.

First Amy searched thought the security database but there was nothing on camera footage so she tried phone records made to and from the K-Corp building, it took awhile but Amy eventually found what she was looking for.

"This call was made to Chairman Kewa's office only minutes before we were told to leave, now let's hear what K-Corp doesn't want use to know" Amy played the rescored call so everyone could hear however the audio was not that good.

"Damn IT!" said Amy "This isn't any good I can't understand what they're saying"

Amy my not have been able to under, but because he was a remodeled human with hearing that was better then an ordinary person Jake could hear every word.

"Shocker!" said Jake bitterly under his breath has he clutched his fist and got up to leave, Ryan noticed his friends change in behavior.

"Jake are you okay?" asked Ryan

"yay I'm fine, I'm just going get some air"

Jake made his way to the parking lot were his motorcycle was waiting, he got on and made shore no one was looking before he transformed.

"Henshin" the suit materialized and his black motorcycles turned to its true colors of white and red. After finishing his transformation in to Kamen Rider, Jake roared off on Cyclone into the heart of Tokyo…

Professor Tsukuba was leaving his home when Jake pulled up in front of him.

"Professor Tsukuba?" asked Jake.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" demanded the Professor.

"I want to help you" Tsukuba was taken aback.

"What?"

"I know your son was kidnapped by Shocker and have demanded that you hand over something called Super-1 as ransom!" said Jake

"How did you?"

"I can't say, Look I can save him but I need you tell me where there holding him" Jake knew Shinichi was not at the place where he had been turned into Kamen Rider; he had gone there and discovered it abandoned after his fight with Killer Bee and Snake.

Professor Tsukuba was struggling with mixed emotions.

"I know this is hard for you but Shocker care's NOTHING for human life, Best case scenario you give them Super-1 and they turn him into a remodeled human!"

The Professors heart told him to ignore this and give Shocker what they wanted, but his mind told him over wise. Tsukuba took a deep breath.

"I received another call a few minutes ago they said…." Then out of nowhere the professor was struck with an energy attack. Jake rushed to Tsukuba who was alive but badly hurt.

"WHAT?" said Jake.

"KAMEN RIDER!" Jake looked up to see the attacker who was a gold and silver bird like creature standing on the roof of Tsukuba's home "I am Shocker Remodeled Human Eagle and because of your involvement the professor has just forfeited his sons life as well as yours" Eagle then fired another energy blast from his eyes before flying off.

"yo..You have to stop him!" said Tsukuba weekly "he heading to the abandoned power plant down to that's were there keeping Shinichi"

"Stay hear ill take of this" said Jake who got on Cyclone and began to chase the remodeled human down. As Jake did this he had no idea that from the rooftop of a nearby building he had been watched from a distance. The man pulled out a small phone and pressed 3-3-5.

"Boss" the man said into his phone "the situation has change"…

Eagle who was moving fast but flying low enough that Jake could reach him.

"Dawn Kamen Rider" said Eagle when he saw that he was being perused "I will kill you"

"Then why are you running away?" asked Jake who was now close enough to take Eagle down. Jake leaped from Cyclone and attacked "RIDER CHOP!"

As Jake landed back on Cyclone, Eagle whose left wing had just been severed hit the ground. The fall would have killed a normal person but not a remodeled human. Although his wings had been clipped Eagle was far from finished.

"Let's see you contend with THIS!" said Eagle opened his mouth and produced a very high pitched sound that nearly cause Jakes ears to bleed and also caused him to be frown from Cyclone. When Jake hit the ground he grabbed his head and screamed as Eagle approached to finish him. There was nothing he could do to defend himself he was completely at the remodeled human's mercy, however as he was about to finish Jake a gunshot when off which broke Eagles concentration.

"What, Who?" said Eagle whose sound attack had stopped long to give Jake an opening.

"RIDER FLASH!" just like his fight with Bat a bright light surrounded Jake entire body.

"MY EYES WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Screamed Eagle who was now blind, Jake took a running start and then jumped into the air.

"RIDER KICK!" as what happen with the others Eagle exploded, Jake then got back on Cyclone and raced to the power plant were Professor Tsukubas son Shinichi was being held by Shocker , he just hoped the boy was still alive.

Will Jake make it in time and who was that man who was watching the professor, could he have been the one who fired the gun?

All these questions and more will be answered in episode 6 of Kamen Rider V1.


	6. SUPER1 Conspiracy 2

don't own any of the villains and Although I tried to be original with the names of the hero's they are still based on the main characters from the original Kamen Rider Series which is the property of Tokusatsu and this work of literate is for fan enjoyment not profit. I hope I covered everything if not please let me know.

Also if anyone has story ideas of what they would like see happen in this series let me know, I'm always open to suggestions. And although this take place in Japan characters don't look Japanese's so it's like an anime in that scene. (You will notice that although the title says Kamen Rider V1 Jake will only be called Kamen Rider, that will change when V2 shows up latter on)

Kamen Rider V1

Episode 6

"SUPER-1 Conspiracy" part 2

The young man made his way through the Japanese Intelligence building to the office of his superior with great speed. He had always followed his orders to the letter and was considered amongst his peers to be one of the best operatives the agency had to offer; but now Taki Kida could no longer blindly follow his orders when they hurt innocent people especially children. This was made clear to General Odagiri when Taki slammed his fist on the general's desk.

"DAMN IT!" said Taki angrily "HOW CAN YOU BE SO UNCARRING!"

"I do care Taki" said General Odagiri calmly as he rose from his desk "But you have to understand we had to steel Super-1 there was no other choice!"

"What about Tsukuba's kid who's live is in danger because of what we did are you willing to let him die?!" Taki then took a monument to collect himself "Generals let me put together a team; we can be in and out before Shocker even…"

"No Taki, I called you back because I believe there's another way" said Odagiri who then pressed a button on his desk which activated a TV monitor that showed something Taki had seen himself not too long ago, the fight between Kamen Rider and Shocker remodeled human Eagle and Taki now knew what the general was thinking.

"Does he work for us?"

"No but he's definitely not with Shocker"….

If one were to drive by the old power plant they would assume it to be long abandoned, however if you went inside you would find a fully functional Shocker base filled with science labs, holding cells and plenty of guards. As he watched his monitor in the control room one of the Shocker grunts noticed something that gave him reason to worry he then turned to Cobra who was standing on balcony.

"Sir I detecting a remolded human frequency approaching" said the grunt

"Eagle?" asked Cobra.

"No sir it's approaching by land and fast estimated arrival 2 minutes"

Cobra smirked he had been waiting for the monument where he could test his fighting skills against a true opponent, and he suspected that Kamen Rider would do more than nicely in combat.

"Something tells me Eagle won't be coming back" said Cobra who then turned to the grunt "Tell Snake to keep an eye on the boy and have team A prepare for combat"

"Sur!" said the grunt with a salute.

Outside the facility a squad of Shocker grunts gatherer at the main entrance, they were armed with assault rifles, rocket launchers and of course their usually daggers for close courters combat. As they got into position Cobra used his advanced eyesight to see Cyclone which was about to enter the power plants grounds.

"On my command…" said Cobra "FIRE!"

The Grunts fired everything they had at Cyclone; Jake however was doing a very good job of dogging the rockets and gun fire seeing this Cobra then pointed to the power plants gas tanks.

"Fire there!" ordered the remodeled human to one of the Grunts who fired a rocket that caused the gas tank nearest Jake to exploded in a huge inferno of fire completely surrounded Jake. At this sight the grunts cheered with thunderous applause.

"I'm disappointed I thought he would…" Before he finished specking Cobra and the rest of the Grunts gassed in stunned silence as Jake and Cyclone emerged from the inferno unharmed.

"WHAT?!" said Cobra who then had to get out of the way as Jake rammed Cyclone through a bunch Grunts. Jake then came to a stop and got off to engage the rest of the grunts who pulled out there daggers and charged him. Jake quickly took out the first few with some well placed punches and kicks. The next grunt that attacked was grabbed by Jake and tossed into his comrades.

"RIDER PUNCH!" said Jake as he took out the last grunt who fell at Cobra's feet, the grunt looked up at the remodeled human and extended his arm. Cobra looked at the grunt in disgust.

"Begging is for the weak!" said Cobra as he finished off the grunt himself before turning his attention back to Jake "Kamen Rider I've been looking forward to this" Cobra then moved in to attack Jake.

Cobra was fast with his fists but so was Jake the two remodeled humans exchange blows with lightning fast speed. Cobra then tried to take his enemy down with a kick but Jake jumped over him and delivered a kick to Cobras back and the remodeled human hit the dirt.

"Had enough?" asked Jake

"Now this..." said Cobra as he got up "is the fight I've been waiting for!"

Cobra got up and charged again this time grabbing Jake by the neck and pushed him up against the wall and began to squeeze slowly as a security camera recorded there struggle.

Everyone in the control room watch in awa as Cobra squeezed the life out of Kamen Rider, Snake who was standing in the center of the room smiled and laughed as she saw her partner succeed where herself and the other remodeled humans who fought Jake had failed. But stopped when she noticed the expression on the face of young boy next to her was the exact opposite of everyone else's. Snake honestly wasn't surprised; she had brought Shinichi Tsukuba to the control room so the boy could witness the power of a Shocker remodeled human first hand and it was clear that he wasn't to trilled to see his would savior losing.

"Don't be sad Shinichi soon you will be grateful to Shocker" said Snake and boy looked at her.

"Why would I thank you?" he said resentfully, Shinichi had not been hurt Shocker needed him alive so they could acquire Super-1 from his father and possibly remodel him to one day fight for Shocker.

"Because I did!" said Snake who had only been 13 when Shocker had remodeled her at first been scared but after the cybernetic remodeling she developed a taste for the power that she had been given and had served Shocker fatefully since then.

"Now watch, see firsthand what happens to those who defy Shockers will" said Snake

"It will be over soon" said Cobra menacingly

Jake tried to break free but Cobra's strength was just as great as his own, everything was going dark Jake was starting to lose cautiousness, he had to do something fast.

"Kamen Rider submit to Shocker!" said Cobra.

"Never…CYCLONE!" The antenna on his helmet sent out a signal to the advanced motorcycle which roared to life and charged Cobra from the right releasing Jake from the remodeled humans grasp and turning the tide of the battle. Cobra had been hit hard and sent flying into a nearby wall. Jake decided not to give Cobra the opportunity to collect himself. Jake then got on his bike and charged Cobra who looked up to see Cyclone heading straight for him....

"GENERAL ODAGIRI, AGENT KIDA!" said a man who had just burst into the generals office, it was clear to both Taki and Odagiri that the man was out of breath and had most likely been running all the way from the situations room.

"Calm down agent, what is it?" asked Odagiri.

"General we just got a message that there was explosion at an abandoned power plant in down town Tokyo that occurred no less than ten minutes ago"

"What?" said Taki who knew exactly what was happening.

"The prime minster wants the situation taken care of but he doesn't want to cause a panic amongst the populace"

"So he wants use to be discrete tell the prime minister I understand and will comply" the general then turned to Taki "Taki assemble your team eminently"

"Sir!" said Taki who saluted then rushed to out of the room to assemble his team, when he was gone the general turned back to the other man.

"Tell me something Agent" said the general "who owned the power plant before it was abandon"

"Why do ask sir"

"Call it a hunch"

"Well" the agent looked at the folder he had been carrying and opened it again, after skimming it he then t looked back at the general "According to the fill the plant was built in 1988 and the company who owned and operated it until 2003 was…"

SHOCKER BASE

"KEWA!" shouted Colonel Zul angrily at Shocker member and chairman of the entire Kewa Corporation Yuta Kewa who to the colonel's surprise did not flinch at all and remanded perfectly composed, this annoyed Zul even further "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME CHAIRMAN!"

"Understand what Colonel?" asked Kewa who himself was pretty annoyed with Zul's constant yelling.

"That because of you Shockers plans to acquire Super-1 have failed" said Zul matter-of-factly and Kewa rolled his eyes.

"Come now Zul we both know that I could not just take super-1 from the vault and hand it over to you it would be too suspicious"

"What about Professor Tsukuba!" stated Zul "when we nabbed his kid you were supposed to convince him that it was worth sacrificing Super-1 to get his son back?"

"I DID!" Kewa was really starting to get sick of Zul, the colonel was a cowered who blamed other for his own failures, while as Chairman of one of the most powerful and respected company's in Japan; Kewa had used this corporations vast resources to aid the Great Leader of Shocker s plans for world domination for the last 30 years.

"Then why…"

"TSUKUBA DOSENT KNOW WHERE SUPER-1 IS" Kewa took pleasure in the reaction that the news had caused Zul, who eyes looked like a confused lost child, which is what Kewa saw him as.

"What how could…"

"I don't know but I definitely don't believe the professor would steal super-1 and refuse to hand it over when his son's life was at stake"

Zul was utterly surprised he had believed it was Tsukuba who was responsible for the disappearance of Super-1, but since it wasn't that could only mean one thing.

"Do any ideas Colonel" asked Kewa.

"SHUT UP!" said Zul "JUST SHUT UP!" with that the colonel left the control room and went straight to the chamber of the Great Leader, as he moved down the maze of corridors Zul braced himself for what might soon be not only be his last day as a major Shocker officer but also his last day on earth.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" demanded Snake as she got from the floor.

The explosion had shaken the entire control room, grunts had been frown from their stations, alarms were going off it was complete and under chaos. Grunts were felling all around her as she stumbled to get up. When she did finally get up she grabbed the nearest grunt by the neck.

"Answer me Grunt what happened!" asked Snake forcefully and the grunt gasped for breath.

"SNAKE-SAMA!" the Grunt begged "pl…ease Sto…p your killing ME!"

"ILL STOP ONCE YOU ANSWER ME!"

"THERE WAS AN EXPLOTION" Snake squeezed harder.

"I already KNOW THAT WHAT CAUSED IT!"

"Me"

Snake turned around and dropped the grunt when she saw Kamen Rider standing behind her, she was then filled with an uncontrollable rage and pulled out her wipe. Snake then charged Jake.

"RIDER DIE!" said Snake as swung her wipe at her nemeses, however Jake had been expecting this and easily dogged the attack while the wipe hit the grunt who Snake had just been strangling. The grunt cried in pain as the wipe struck him, he then fell to the ground and disintegrated Jake was caught off guard by this.

"What happened to him?" asked Jake perplexed.

"Ignorant fool!" spat Snake "All Grunts disintegrate or exploded when they die so not to leave any evidence of Shockers existence and that exactly what's going to happen to you!" Snake then jumped in to the air and kick Jake who thrown up against one of the control room's monitor which shattered on contact with his body. As he struggled to get Snake attacked with her wipe Jake was just barely able to roll out of the way of her attack. Quickly Jake got back on to his feet and made a fist.

"RIDER PUNCH!" said Jake who hit Snake in the stomach and sent her flying into a console which broke it in half when she hit it. This was his chance to finish her and he prepared for the rider kick.

"STOP KAMEN RIDER OR THE BOY DIES"

Jake turned around to see Cobra who was using Shinichi as human shield.

"DAMN SHOCKER!" said Jake "LET THE BOY GO HES NOT PART OF THIS!"

"I don't think so" said Cobra menacingly "Even if we don't get Super-1 I'm shore Colonel Zul will be satisfied with your death!"

Jake did not know what to do if he let Shocker win but he could not endanger Shinichi.

"KAMEN RIDER DON'T DO IT!" Shinichi screamed "IF YOU DIE THERE WILL BE NO ONE TO STOP THEM!"

"Shinichi" Jake began to say "CLOSE YOUR EYES NOW!"

"WHAT?" asked Cobra as his hostage shut his eyes.

"RIDER FLASH!" shouted Jake as the entire room was light up with a white blinding light that caused Cobra to drop his hostage, once free Shinichi get away from the blinded remodeled human giving Jake his chance.

"For threatening an innocent child, Shocker I won't forgive you!" said Jake leaped at the remodeled human, Snake noticed this but was too weak to do anything to save her comrade.

"RIDER KICK!" said Jake as his attack hit the remodeled human who landed near Snake.

"COBRA!" screamed Snake who then rushed to Cobra's side but it was too late before she could reach him the remodeled human's body exploded. A tear then rolled down Snakes face.

"SNAKE!" said Jake "surrender while you still can"

"Curse you!" said Snake who then pulled out a remote control "Kamen Rider GO TO HELL!"

The second she pressed the button the power plants self-destruct initiated and Snake ran off. With the entire building began collapsing around them Jake grabbed Shinichi.

"CYCLONE!" said Jake and the motorcycle appeared seconds later bursting throw a wall, Jake quicky plased Shinichi on the bike and then got on himself, "HOLD ON!"

Jake then drove as fast as he possible could but it was difficult with debris falling around him. Soon he could a wall in front of him; he sped toward it hoping the motorcycle was as strong he was.

"Team 2 surround the primer!" said Taki as his men got in to position around the burning wreak that was once a K-Corp power plant until it had been given away to Shocker. As he looked at the plant his heart sank he knew that Professor Tsukuba's son was in there but the agency had insisted on waiting and because of it the boy was now most likely dead. Taki swore under when he thought he heard a motorcycle coming from the burning building. He then looked up just in time to see Cyclone speed out of the building before fiery explosion finished it off for good.

Jake came to a hard stop as Cyclone touched the ground, he then turned his attention to Shinichi.

"You okay kid?" asked Jake.

"yay.. I'm okay" said Shinichi, the ten year old was breathing heavily but other than that he was alright.

"HOLD RIGTH THERE!" shouted one of Taki's men. It was then that Jake realized that several guns were point at him "STEP AWAY FROM THE BOY AND PERPARE TO BE DETAINED!"

Shinichi then got off Cyclone and put him between Jake and the Agents.

"STOP DON'T SHOT HIM HE SAVED ME!" said Shinichi

"KID GET OUT OFF THE WAY" said another agent.

"IDIOT!" said Taki "All men stand down!"

"But Agent Taki that's a remodel…"

"I SAID STAND DOWN!" said Taki again and his men lowered their weapons. Taki then look at Jake and slowly approached he had never seen a Shocker remodeled human up-close like this before.

"Agent Taki Kida" said Taki who then expended a hand to Jake but did not take it "Japanese Intelligence I suppose we owe you big time for doing our job for us" Taki then turn to Shinichi. "Will be taking him into our protection if that's okay?"

Shinichi looked nervous for a monument and turned to Jake.

"It's okay they will take you home to your dad" said Jake

"Okay thank you Kamen Rider" said Shinichi who then went over to Taki's men.

"So Kamen Rider is it" said Taki "You have done a great service to Japan"

"Your welcome" said Jake who then road off on Cyclone into the night.

"should we follow him" asked on off Taki's men.

"No" said Taki "let's wait for now like the General said.

SHOCKER BASE

The Chamber of the Great Leader was dark room devoid of all light except for the one that shined over a golden eagle that was mounted on the wall, with blue eyes that glowed brightly as Zul kneeled before it.

"Colonel Zul" said the voice of the Shocker Great Leader with disappointment "you have failed to kill or capture Jake Yukawa and worse six of our loyal remodeled humans lay dead at his feat"

"Let me explain sir" Zul had noticed that he had not mentioned the Japanese government's discovery of Shockers existence and decide on that on his way to the cambers not to bring it up "Jake Yukawa or Kamen Rider as he calls himself now is far beyond a normal remodeled human but promise you if you give me another chance I WILL DEFET HIM!"

"I hope so Colonel you have been very loyal to Shocker in the past, But Loyalty will not be enough to excuse you failures"

"I understand sir!" said Zul respectfully.

"Remember" said the Great Leader warningly "I can always replace you with one of the other Major Offices!" with that the blues dimmed and Zul was left in the Camber alone.

"I must find someone to make a remodeled human capable to beating KAMEN RIDER!" Zul then went back to the control room to put his next plan into motion.

End of six, seven coming soon.


	7. Fighting Mantis

don't own any of the villains and Although I tried to be original with the names of the hero's they are still based on the main characters from the original Kamen Rider Series which is the property of Tokusatsu and this work of literate is for fan enjoyment not profit. I hope I covered everything if not please let me know.

Also if anyone has story ideas of what they would like see happen in this series let me know, I'm always open to suggestions. And although this take place in Japan characters don't look Japanese's so it's like an anime in that scene. (You will notice that although the title says Kamen Rider V1 Jake will only be called Kamen Rider that will change when V2 shows up latter on)

Kamen Rider V1

Episode 7

"Fighting Mantis"

For a long time Jake gassed at the eight-story building, he could not believe it ten years since he had first stepped foot into it…

10 YEARS Earlier

"Mom what are we doing here?" asked Jake as he and his mom road the elevator to the seventh floor.

"You'll see" said Sakura Yukawa with a reassuring smile on her face.

Soon the elevator arrived at the seventh floor, as the doors opened Jakes jaw dropped at what he saw in front of him. Men and Women of various age groups work sparring with one another. Jake looked in wonder as he saw a man take down his opponent with a single kick.

"WOO!" said Jake in excitement, it was like something he had seen in an action movie except it wasn't a movie but real life and right in front of him.

"So is this is your son Sakura?"

Jake looked up to see a man who he guessed was about fifty years of age; he was wearing a grey dojo rob with a black belt. Despite his age he looked incredibly fit. Sakura Yukawa bowed in respect before the man.

"Jake let me introduce you my old teacher Master Kaku" said Sakura with the upmost respect

"Hello Jake" said Kaku warmly "your Mother told me you were having trouble at school?"

"Well kinda.." began Jake "but not academically" for the last two months Jake had been tortured by Taichi Ume who every day with his cronies at recesses would force Jake into a corner where the teachers could see and beat the crap out of him if he refused to surrender whatever money he had on him.

Every time Jake complied and got beat up anyway. One day however Taichi's bullying had goon too far, he had Beat Jake so bed that he had to be sent to the hospital for stitches. It was at this point that Jake parents decided that get their son some help to learn how to defend himself Jakes mom eminently thought of the man who taught herself defense Master Kaku.

"I understand you predicament Jake and I can help you" said Kaku whose voice turned stern "however if I teach you, you must promise to use what you learn only to defend not attack is that understand"

Jake thought for several monuments before answering, He was still mad a Taichi for beating him up on a daily bases and he wanted pay back, but more importantly he wanted the bullying to stop altogether. He then looked up a Kaku.

"I understand, and I'm willing to learn"

"Very good" said Kaku "it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Kodokan Institute"…

Modern Day

The receptionist looked up from her desk when she heard someone walk in through the door, she could not help but get up from her chair when she saw who it.

"Jake!" said Ms, Izume warmly "my look at you, you have certainly grown up a lot since you were last here"

"It good to see you again to Ms Izume"

"Kaku told me you were coming, he is expecting on the eight floor you sholdent keep him waiting"

"Thank you" said Jake who then headed to the elevator. On his way up Jake thought carefully on how he was going to ask Kaku for help, he did not want to lie but he could not just tell Kaku the whole truth about him being Kamen Rider and the Shocker organization either. Jake knew that he needed to improve his fighting skills so he could be better at fighting the remodeled humans and Kaku was the only one who could teach him. Then a few second latter the doors opened, as Jake emerged from the elevator he saw Kaku who was standing over a glass floor watching his students on the seventh floor spare with each other.

"Welcome Jake-san" said Kaku who then turned to face his old student "What brings you back I seem to remember you graduating here with a black belt"

"Master Kaku" said Jake who then knelled before his teacher "I need to teach me so I can be a better fighter"

"I thought I told you…"

"To only use what I learn to defend I know, believe me I don't want to fight but I don't have any other choice"

"And why is that?" asked Kaku skeptically.

"There's this group that has been hurting people and they have attacked me" began Jake "I don't seek revenge master but I feel that only I can stop them from hurting others"

Kaku closed his eyes and was silent for a monument; Jake knew that Kaku was considering everything he had just said with care. I minute latter Kaku opened his eyes.

"I need to see your fighting skills for myself to know if you truly mean what you say, come back here a 7: 30 tonight so we can spare"

"Thank you master Kaku" said Jake who was grateful to get the chance to prove himself "I promise I won't let you down"…

SHOCKER BASE

In his office Colonel Zul was looking throw a list of potential candidates to become Shocker remodeled humans. For the last hour he had been looking for someone who had skills similar Jakes but so far he wasn't having any luck in his search. He was about to give up when Snake entered room.

"Colonel Zul" said Snake respectfully who then handed Zul file she had been holding "I think I found the perfect candidate you have been looking for"

Zul opened the file and read it, he saw a picture of an old man and looked back at Snake.

"An old man?" asked Zul.

"Trust me Colonel he may not look it but trust me he's more than qualified in fact I have already dispatched Mantis to bring him here"

"I don't like it when you do things without consulting me Snake!" said Zul forcefully "however if he's as skilled as you say he is I will over look this insubordination"

"Believe me Colonel you won't be disappointed" said Snake…

For the last hour Kaku had been meditating on the seventh floors training room colleting himself before his match with Jake, Kaku knew his former student had been with holding something from him but Kaku did believe was honest about Jakes intentions. He meditated for a few more minutes when was interrupted by the sounds of clapping. Kaku got up and turned around to see a man in a trenchcout flanked by five other men who were dressed in all black with gasmasks covering their faces they were all clapping and cheering.

"Congratulations Kaku-sama" the man then when over to Kaku and handed him a bouquet of roses" you have been chosen to become a new SHOCKER MEMBER!"

"Who are you and what's Shocker?" asked Kaku who droped the roses at the man feet.

"Of Corse let me introduce myself I am Shocker…" Kakus eyes widened in shock as the man in front of him turned into his true form "Remodeled Human Mantis"

Mantis's entire body was green and his arms were that of a praying mantis, most people would scream at the sight of him but not Kaku who remained perfectly composed.

"You're not scared you must be eager to become a remodeled Human Grunts come take him to Shocker base" said Mantis and the grunts move in to take Kaku.

"I don't think so" said Kaku who leaped over mantis and with lighting fast speed took out all the grunts in a matter of seconds, the remodeled human was in awa of the old mans skill.

"I give you one warring leave now" said Kaku but his threat did not mean anything to Mantis who only laughed.

"Your skills are very good for someone your age old man but it will take more then you got to bet me" sand Mantis who then when in on the attack…

Jake had just the entered the building when his eyes widened at the sight before him, the entire lobby had been torn apart and Ms Izumi was lying on the floor. Jake rushed to her to see if she was alright.

"Ms Izuma can you hear me!" said Jake but the women did not respond he then checked her pulse and was glad to discover that she was alive. As Jake carried the unconscious women to one of the lobby's couch his advanced hearing picket up what sounded like fighting on the seventh floor, and for some reason Jake didn't think they were sparing.

"Shocker...HENSHIN!" said Jake who instantly transformed into his alter ego Kamen Rider…

Mantis came at Kaku with one of bladelike arms but the old man dogged and then a second latter delivered a punch to the remodeled humans gut. Mantis stumbled back in pain he could not belive this was happening to him.

"How can this be I'm Mantis a remodeled human of Shocker and your just and old man, this isn't possible!" said Mantis perplexed and Kaku starred at him in disgust.

"It's because you rely on brute strength and fear to achieve your goals, you know nothing skill or true strength" said Kaku as cuttingly as he could and Mantis cursed.

"That's it screw Snake's orders IM KILLING YOU NOW!" said Mantis as he leaped in to the air and prepared to attack again "This time I won't hold back!"

Kaku prepared himself for the attack when…

"RIDER PUNCH!" Jakes attack hit Mantis in the face and sent the remodeled human crashing head on into the wall.

"Sir are you alright?" said Jake as he turned to Kaku who just smiled.

"Im quit fine young man I was just teaching this thug Mantis a lesson in respecting your elder's"

"So I see" Jake looked at Mantis and was amazed that Kaku had been able to hold his own against a remodeled human without receiving so much as a scratch "Would you mind if I took over?"

"Be my guest" said Kaku who stepped back to let Jake take over the fight with Mantis.

"Mantis you tried to abduct and old man to fight for you despicable!" Jake said as Mantis struggled to get up, Jake could tell he had taken a rough beating at Kaku's hands and was almost out of strength.

"SHIT!" said Mantis as he laid eyes on Jake "KAMEN RIDER!"

"Mantis you're in no condition to fight I suggest you leave now"

"NO!" said Mantis who was filled with rage, he would not go back the base and admit his defeat at the hands of an old man to Colonel Zul " Attack Multiply!"

"What?" said Jake as Mantis multiplied into ten Mantis's who surrounded Jake from all sides.

"Die!" said Mantis as he and his copy's attacked Jake with a slash across the chest…

From the roof top of a building across from the Kodokan Institute Snake and a bunch of Grunts watched with glee as Mantis turned the tables on Kamen Rider with his multiplying ability.

"This might be salvaged able after all even if we don't get Kaku, Zul will be more then pleased with Jake Yukawa's head" said Snake.

"Should we go and help Mantis?" asked one of the grunts.

"There's no need "said Snake "Mantis is more than capable"

"Are you shore he lost to and old man?" another grunt pointed out but Snake dismissed it "and don't forget you're the only remodeled human to fight Kamen Rider and live personally I think the odds are against Mantis I mean just look what he did Cobra…" the grunt never got a chance to finish his statement because the moment he spoke Cobra's name Snake's whip stuck his chest. The other grunts watched in horror as their comrade disintegrated.

"Does anyone else have an opinion" asked Snake and the grunts stared at her in silence "Good now watch as Mantis avenges our fallen brethren"…

Jake had barely managed to dodge Mantis last few attack and he was running out for breath.

"Just give up" said the ten Mantis's in unison "you can't beat all ten off use"

The Mantis then fired energy attacks from their eyes that severely injured Jake who hit the ground; fortunately the ground was covered with soft mates for sparring class's.

As Jake got up he realized that a fight against ten remodeled humans was impossible but he could not let mantis win, Kaku sensed his thought and shock disaprovinly"

"Don't let him fool you!" shouted Kaku "everything is not as it appears to be"

"SHUP UP OLD MAN" said Mantis "Your wanted alive but I won't hesitate to kill you if you get in the way"

Jake thought about what Kaku said and then he remembered….

7 YEARS Earlier

"This makes no sense" said 13 year old Jake as the blindfold was put around his eyes "how can I fight and defend myself if I can't see?"

"If you rely on your eyes they can deceive you" said Kaku to Jake and his class "you must open yourself to the environment, sharpen your other senses if you can have better reaction time"

"I guess that makes sense" said Jake who was still wasn't convinced it was possible for him to do anything while blindfolded.

"Just relax Jake listen to everything around you" said Kaku reassuringly and Jake did as he was told. At first he didn't notice anything, then he heard the sound and reacted instantly.

"Very good" said Kaku who was impressed that Jake had succeeded in dogging Kaku's attack on the first try "Just remember rely on all your scenes in a violent situation"…

PRESENT DAY

Mantis moved slowly towards to Jake, his opponent was standing still as the ten remodeled humans prepared to attack.

"After I kill I will become a Major Officer DIE!" Mantis attacker but Jake grabbed his arm "WHAT?"

"RIDER CHOP!"

Mantis screamed in pain as Jake's rider chop severed his left bladarm, as he stumbled back the other Mantis's disappeared.

"this can't be HOW DID YOU FIND THE REAL ME"

"Your voices lead me to you Mantis and now this is your End!" Jake ran towards Mantis and Jumped in to the air.

"NO!" screamed Mantis in frustration.

"RIDER KICK!"

Mantis was sent fly throw one of the glass windows, he fell two stories before exploding in midair….

"Snake-sama?" asked a grunt nervously as he was afraid of getting killed by the remodeled human "what do we do now?"

Snake didn't speck she just stared into darkness of the night, how was this possible she thought to herself.

"Leave me" said Snake.

"Yes Snake-sama" the grunts scurried away afraid that she might kill them all in a rage; once they were all gone Snake clutched her fists and cursed.

"Why won't you die?" said Snake….

As his student cought his breath Kaku approached Jake and put his hand on his student's shoulder.

"You've done well…Jake" said Kaku with pried but Jake stiffened when Kaku addressed him by name "Did you think I would not recognize your stile"

"Master you have to understand I.."

"No need you have proven your worthiness I can see that you wish to use your abilities to defend others from monsters like the one you just beat" said Kaku with pride and admiration "they're for I shall teach you everything I know"

"Master Kaku" said Jake great fully "I am honored and summit myself to your teaching"

"That's good" said Kaku who looked out the broken window that Mantis had been kick in to…

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location outside of Japan, A seventy year old man dressed in a white tuxedo and a black and red cape stud in a dark room before a Golden Eagle that was mounted on a wall. Moments latter the eyes of the Eagle glowed bright blue.

"What can I do for you Great Leader?" Asked the man respectfully.

"Yes I am losing faith in Colonel Zul's ability to handle things in Japan" said the voice the Shocker Great Leader "I am giving him one more chance but if he fails I want you to be ready to take over for him"

"I Understand"

"Good I will call summon again if or when Zul fails"

The blue disappeared from the statues eyes, and once the great leader was gone a grunt entered the room.

"Grunt tell the remodeled humans to prepare for travel we might be going to Japan"

"As you command Dr Shinigami" said the grunt with a salute.

The end for now

(I'm going to try and work on both 8 and 9 before the next update)


End file.
